Chroven
by SilverWolf4
Summary: The elementals come to Hogwarts to be trained as the ultimate weapons for the final battle. Rating will probably go up soon. I can't keep these things below R.
1. The End

Prologue: The end.  
  
They say all good stories should start at the beginning. Well, isn't the beginning of one thing really then end of another as well? This story begins with an end. The end of the reign of earth, water, fire and air. The end of the elementals.  
  
The four stood gathered around a small pool of water. The sun had long since concluded it's journey across the skies, and all stood in pale, moonlit darkness. Beams of light flickered through the tree tops, causing shadows to dance across the leaf-strewn floor of the cool forest.  
  
The tall figures were clad in robes. Hoods cast the faces of the four in darkness. No hint of age nor figure could be determined.  
  
The first, wearing robes of pale purple, spoke. The voice was timeless, not of this world. It whispered through the minds like the wind whispered through the boughs of the tall oaks and chestnuts. "The time has come."  
  
To the right, a figure in flowing azure robes nodded in agreement. The words rose and fell like a swell in the ocean. "We can not remain in this realm for much longer."  
  
A third raised their arms, black gloves covering the hands that peeked out of forest green robes. "The elementals shall return again for the final battle between darkness and light."  
  
The final one spoke, the prophecy being burned into the very depths of the magik laced night. "Shrouded in shadow we are, made neither of light nor dark. The fate of this world is not yet decided." The blood red hood shook slowly as the speaker continued. "There is nothing more we can do now."  
  
The four began to chant. Voices blending together in words never heard by mortal man. The pool in the center began to stir. Swirling faster and faster as the voices grew louder and louder, Power leaked from the figures. Ribbons of fire laces with currents of water. Vines of leaves danced to the chaotic rhythm of the winds.  
  
The water in the pool rose into a column, the raw power of the four intertwining in the crystal pillar. Thunder roared and lightening crackled. The wind tore at the trees and the very ground trembled. The noise grew at a frantic pace, reaching a terrifying crescendo.  
  
Then it stopped. The wooden glen was a gain silent. The pool again still. The night was calm, serene, if not a bit chilly. Nothing remained of what had taken place there. No evidence of the majik that had permeated the air. Nothing but a voice, soft and hard. Young and old. Weak and strong. A voice of the ages. A voice of the night.  
  
"Goddess, give them strength." 


	2. The Many Complications of Mr Ouija

Kit Kat: Chapter 1 The Many Complications of Mr. Ouija  
  
"I can't believe there's only one week of summer left."  
  
"I know! It seems like just last week we finished finals."  
  
"And then watched Finding Nemo."  
  
Casey shifted from her position on the blanket, sitting up long enough to mutter, "good movie," before lying back down to look up at the stars.  
  
It was a cool night. Chilly enough to warrant the use of sweat pants, yet not nearly cold enough to keep the four friends inside. The indigo glow of a watch revealed it was almost midnight. They had been outside for almost an hour. Conversations had taken their normal route; starting with the conventional topics of summer and movies, which eventually turned into the more serious topic of the future.  
  
Yes, the talk had taken its full turn. Now, with just a few minutes left until Mr. Ouija was brought out, the four were drawing the discussion to a close.  
  
"Chemistry exams were so easy." This from Tricia who was currently scratching Sandy's head.  
  
Sandy, who was currently purring, agreed. "And math was so much better then midterms."  
  
Casey, getting up and joining Tricia in the scratching of Sandy's head said, "I really don't want to run into Ms. Murai this year. I think she might kill me."  
  
Tricia laughed.  
  
Sandy said nothing. She was in heaven.  
  
Allie, looking over at her friends, grinned. "Sorry to interrupt Sandy, but it's 11:55. Wanna set up?"  
  
Getting up and shaking her hair out (commercial style), Sandy reached for the Oiuja Board. Tricia dragged over the dark green backpack they had brought out. Opening it, she pulled out a small bottle of tropical scented bug spray. Casey took the backpack and took out the many candles they had gathered. There were small tea lights, and larger box-shaped candles. Colors ranged from pristine whites to soft purples with everything in between, and some even gave off pleasant candy or flower like odors. Reaching once more into the bottom of the bag, Casey took out a small lighter and tossed to Allie who looked at it with more then just a little excitement.  
  
By midnight they were all ready. They were sitting in a circle with almost twenty candles forming a larger circle around them. The Ouija Board sat in the middle.  
  
Either out of a sense of unity, or maybe just out of habit, the four places two fingers on the indicator at the exact same time. Tricia, looking around to maker sure everyone was indeed ready, spoke first, "Does anyone want to talk to us?"  
  
Nothing happened. Four sets of eyes stared at the board expectantly. Suddenly the indicator jumped, almost clearing the board. Glances were swiftly shared and nervous laughter escaped each girl's throat.  
  
As the indicator moved, revealing letters, the four followed its process intently. Tricia read each letter out loud, gasping slightly when she formed them into words.  
  
-C-L-O-S-E-Y-O-U-R-E-Y-E-S-  
  
Every head snapped up. After looking around, Sandy closed her eyes first. Following her example, Tricia acquiesced to the mysterious spirit's desires next. Casey shrugged and went along with it as well. Allie was left staring, but not at the board or ever her friends. Instead, her gaze was directed at the darkness beyond them. A smile briefly graced her lips before she too closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Casey opened her eyes to a vision of blue. Floating on her back, her sight was filled with a never-ending stretch of crystal blue sky. Not a cloud was to be seen, and even the sun was shining gently, it's golden light soft and warm on the track of aqua below her.  
  
She smiled. For not being an outdoor person, she felt oddly at home. Sensing, but not seeing, the school of fish swimming below her in the cobalt depths, she wasn't afraid or ever nervous. Everything was too wonderful for feelings like that.  
  
She watched with only mild curiosity as clouds began to form. It wasn't until the clouds turned black and foreboding that the first stirrings of fear crept around in her mind. The fear intensified as the sky darkened and rain poured down in stinging sheets.  
  
The waves grew tall and dark, tossing her floating figure until she couldn't tell up from down. Towers of water were crashing down faster and faster. The water, now a midnight blue, was cold and hard. Not able to fight against such awesome power, her body slipped under.  
  
The water kept pushing her down. She was forced deeper and deeper. Now she was no longer surrounded by darkness, but by a blinding sapphire light. Giving into the burning cravings of her lungs, she opened her mouth to scream, knowing that water, not air, would flood in.  
  
It was light that poured in. It drained her and filled her up twice as much. It destroyed her and rebuilt her a hundred times over. She knew a moment of exquisite joy and burning pain before she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sandy opened her eyes to an array of light. Her eyes feasted upon rich pinks, soft purples, and glowing oranges. Standing on the edge of a cliff she felt like she was flying. The magnificent sunset on display in front of her made everything perfect.  
  
She had never been afraid of adventure, but the reality of injuries had always kept her cautious. Now, standing on the brink of a rock wall thousands of feet high, those old thoughts were gone. Her mind was, for once, truly peaceful. She felt as if she belonged here.  
  
The sun was almost gone. The beautiful array of color was fading, and with them was the feeling of security. She imagined she could actually hear the water crashing on the razor-like rocks far below. Now the feelings of doubt were coming.  
  
The sky turned dark, as did her thoughts. She began to realize that there really was only a scant inch between her and a fall which would last forever, and an end which would need only an instant.  
  
Suddenly very much afraid she took a step back. Her foot caught onto a stray rock causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. Her hands flew in front but found no purchase. She twisted around, trying for any hold in the cliff, but she was now too far away and falling faster and faster. The air was swept from her lungs in one long, terrified scream. She was going to die.  
  
The air around her was no long the charcoal gray of dusk, but a radiant violet. It pressed in on all sides, seeming to at once hold her up and press her down harder. When she finally crashed it was into nothing solid. The light consumed her as she passed into oblivion.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tricia awoke to find herself surrounded by green. The color was everywhere. The jade leaves danced above her, letting the sunlight flicker down through the trees. The moss covering the fallen tree trunk she was sitting on was a soft pale green.  
  
Everything around her was bursting with life and she felt it too. She was filled with the calm, regal stateliness of the tall oaks and maples. The carefree attitudes of the sparrows and jays were reflected in her eyes. She felt alive as she had never felt before.  
  
Her eyes traced the path of a hungry rabbit, poking through the foliage on the ground for food. She smiled, enjoying the twitching movements of the brown furred creature. The smile vanished as she watched the tiny animal get snatched up into the slobbering jaws of a fox.  
  
Heart beating slightly faster, she looked up, only to notice she could no longer see the sun's rays through the treetops. Her heart sped up as she stood and stared into the cold, and now unfriendly, darkness of the forest. Casting a last glance at the bloody trail the fox was leaving, she began to run.  
  
Adrenaline was pumping as she sprinted madly and blindly through the labyrinth of trees. Thorns tore at her, ripping her clothes and skin as she fled from her unseen predator. Faster and faster she ran, not seeing the trap of vines until she was caught in it.  
  
Trying desperately to free herself, she looked over her shoulder to see the rapidly approaching danger. Her struggles ceased as she saw the green fire- like light flowing through the trees and undergrowth, heading right for her. She didn't have time to scream as it slammed into her. She withered against the vines, trying to twist away from what was devouring her. In another few, fast-paced heartbeats, all feeling and all thought faded into darkness.  
  
Allie opened her eyes, blinking out beads of sweat. It was a hot day, but the sun felt good against her back. She was climbing up the craggy slopes of a volcano. Cliffs and plateaus along the surface offered shade from the worst of the glaring rays. After pulling herself up enough to make use of another natural foothold, she twisted around to look at the view spread out before her. Gleaming blacks and solid browns filed her sightline for miles and miles. Two hawks flew lazily by, riding the warm air currents that even she could feel this high up.  
  
The volcano was no danger to her. Now long dead, it would no longer erupt in a spring of fire. And yet, she could swear she still felt the heat of its core. It was comforting in a way she had never felt before. As if she belonged to the heat and raw power of the fire that spawned it. Active hundreds of years before, it had once erupted in a river of molten lava. The remains of its power were the obsidian rocks she was now climbing up.  
  
Reaching a flat stretch in the volcano's side she stopped to rest. Gazing out she stared at the obsidian rocks, which were glowing like hot embers. As she watched, they seemed to glow redder and redder. Confused, she looked up, staring in growing horror at the sun. Before it had been shining warmly. Now it was a burning blood red ball.  
  
Fire erupted in a scorching spray in front of her. She leapt back, slamming against the rocky wall behind her, pressing back into it as hard as she could, as if willing herself to disappear into it. The fire spread forming an arch and trapping her in.  
  
Frantically she began to climb. Her arms were torn to shreds on the sharp rocks. The fire reached to rock wall and pushed higher. Flames began to lick at her feet. Muscles burning, she trued to go higher, but the rocks could no longer support her. Pieces broke away and any grip she had was lost as she fell back.  
  
The fire rose high around her. Now though, it was no longer flaming orange and yellow but scarlet. Her skin was burned, but it wasn't fire that caressed it, but power. It was scorching her from the inside out. Her eyes glowed fiercely red before closing.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The four opened their eyes at the same time to find nothing had changed. Each still had two fingers on the board, which hadn't moved from the letter "S".  
  
Casey spoke first, "Did you guys see anything?" They all looked at each other before shaking their heads.  
  
Sandy laughed, "It's just like what happened with Num. 'Num will give vision luv', remember?"  
  
Tricia smiled, and asked the board, "Is this Num?"  
  
-N-O-  
  
"Uh, well can we have a name?"  
  
-S-E-T-H-  
  
Allie smirked at the answer and Sandy nodded in an aggravated way. The later spoke mockingly, "Seems like something he'd do. Remember how much he joked with us last time." Tricia agreed. Casey contented herself with repeating "Nick A" over and over.  
  
After smacking Casey, Tricia turned back to the board. "So Seth how are you? Any Scotsman in Casey's future?"  
  
And so the night went on. No one seemed to notice that the four candles, which had been blown out after the Ouija board's mysterious command, were now lit. No one felt that the wind, which had been blowing fairly hard, had stopped, or saw that the clouds, which had previously dotted the sky, were gone. And no one took note of the fact that the surrounding woods were quiet and that even the trees, whose leaves always rustled at even the slightest wisp of air, now stood in an almost reverent silence.  
  
None of them realized that suddenly, everything was perfect. 


	3. Of Hogwarts and Twinkies

Kit Kat: Chapter 2 Of Hogwarts and Twinkies  
  
The last week of summer passed quickly. Tuesday morning found the girls in Tricia's bedroom. It was orientation day and in a just a few hours they would all pile into Sandy's car and be off to start another year.  
  
Currently they were fixing their uniforms and adding last minute touches to ensure safe passage before Headmistress Sister Christine. Sandy and Casey say cross-legged on the floor, sharing a bottle of white shoe polish, arguing over whose saddle shoes got to be cleaned first. Tricia and Allie were spread out before the bed, trying to finish the summer math packets that they had left neglected for the mast month and a half.  
  
It was amidst this atmosphere that Sandy brought up what had plaguing her for the past week. "Hey guys," she questioned timidly, "has anything...weird been happening to you recently?"  
  
Allie rolled over onto her back, looking over to Sandy with a smirk. "Define weird."  
  
Tricia laughed, flipping over as well, and somehow managing to knock over almost every paper that had been taking up the bed. They fluttered to the floor, covering to girls in math problems.  
  
"Yeah Sands, what do you mean weird? Remember who you're talking to. Acting normal is weird for us."  
  
Sandy shook her head and, looking serious, clarified her statement. "No, I mean has anything been happening to you. Or around you. Or something...." She trailed off looking at the floor, not meeting her friends' eyes.  
  
The smiles on Tricia and Allie's faces disappeared almost instantly. Casey, who had been frozen up until this point, suddenly found a small speck of ink on her shoes to be the most intriguing thing in the world.  
  
Tricia inched closer to Sandy. Touching the other girl's face she pushed up until their eyes were locked together. She started softly, each girl straining to hear her words. " Two days ago I woke up with Rocco and Blitz in my room. Nothing unusual really. Nothing at all except for the fact that they were discussing the shade of green paint being used in my basement."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and then Sandy spoke hesitantly, " but aren't dogs supposed to be colorblind?"  
  
Allie laughed, the sudden noise sounding loud and abrupt. "Talking dogs. I like that."  
  
Tricia spun around to pinning her with a glare. "It's not funny! I heard these, these voices in my head for the past couple days. There's so many, and I can't make them stop, and I can't understand, and..."  
  
"And it could be worse."  
  
Tricia stopped mid-rant and looked closely at Allie. "It's been happening to you too, hasn't it?"  
  
Allie smirked. "Voices in my head? Talking animals? No, that hasn't been happening to me. Maybe you're crazy." She paused, her normally sky-blue eyes turning a few shades darker. "Maybe I am too. Last night our power went out again. You know my neighborhood, the wind blows and the lines are down. Anyway, my mom got all our candles out, gave me a few matches and told me to light them. I did." She looked around, as if afraid of her friend's reactions to what she was about to say. "I didn't use the matches. I don't know what happened. I just looked at all the candles and thought about lightening them all, and suddenly there was flame burning on every wick."  
  
She stopped talking, as if waiting for someone else to comment. No one did. That's not really surprising though. Not many people know what to say when a friend reveals that she can light candles with her mind.  
  
When she was sure Allie was done talking, Sandy took her turn. " It was this morning for me. And it was a lot like you Tricia, minus that fact that it definitely wasn't animals I was hearing."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was in my room getting ready to leave and wondered where my mom was." Sandy laughed, "She said she had my name pin with her. And we mustn't forget that." Tricia and Allie smiled. "Anyway, while I was thinking of where she'd be I heard a voice. And my room got really cold and windy, as if someone had opened a window."  
  
"What'd the voice say?"  
  
"It was a little girl's voice. High-pitched and really cheerful. She said my mom was in the kitchen. Told me exactly what she was doing, what she was wearing, everything. Her name was Spry."  
  
"She tell you that too?"  
  
Sandy looked down. "No, I just... knew it."  
  
Everyone was quite for a while. Each lost in their thoughts. It was during those long moments of silence that Sandy realized that Casey hadn't spoken at all. This in itself was rather unusual as Casey always had something to say. Sandy directed her gaze to the other girl who was still sitting on the floor staring at new now over-polished saddles. Somehow Allie and Tricia felt the change in Sandy and they two looked up only to follow her line of sight to Casey.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that stares really do have a weight of their own. Maybe it was that thoughts have a sound of their own and when the three other girls stopped their inner-musing the room got even more quite. Or maybe it was that the four were now connected in a way none of them imagined they could be. Whatever it was, Casey knew that she was now the center of attention.  
  
Looking up she feigned innocence, "What?"  
  
Allie snorted. "You know damn well what." Tricia nodded. "You've been quite lately."  
  
Sandy just kept staring, her eyes clearly betraying that she felt Casey owed them a story of her own.  
  
"Oh come on guys! What do you want me to say? Nothing's going on. Not with me, not with you. Schools going to start in a few hours. Everything is completely normal."  
  
It was at this point that the sky, which had been a clear, cloudless blue all morning, split open pouring heavy torrents of rain upon Tricia's house. And only Tricia's house.  
  
To their credit, Allie, Sandy and Tricia said nothing. It was too easy.  
  
Casey jumped, spinning to face the window sending death glares at the sky. Because clearly, it was the sky's fault. "Fine! Something's been happening to me too! It's the weather; it's like I can control it or something."  
  
Sandy looked at Casey, then glanced out the window, and finally back at Casey. "Could you make it stop raining then? I'd really rather not drive in this."  
  
Casey laughed. "I can't control it like that. It's more like, when I'm happy the weather is good, and when I'm angry or something it's, well..." She shrugged, and let the downpour outside complete her sentence. "I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"There seems to be a lot of that going on," Allie mumbled.  
  
Tricia, who was close enough to hear that, chose, wisely, to ignore it. Partly because it really didn't need to be dignified with a response. And partly (or rather mostly) because a cream colored envelope had materialized in mid-air and was now slowly drifting to the carpeted floor.  
  
As it landed, the labeling on the front became legible;  
  
Allie, Casey, Sandy, Tricia  
Tricia's bedroom  
  
"Well that's...odd," Allie stated rather unnecessarily.  
  
Tricia once again chose to ignore in favor of opening the envelope (a task which proved slightly difficult with the red wax sealant) and pulling out the letter.  
  
Dear Young Ladies,  
  
It has come to my attention that something rather unusual occurred. You may be noticing some strange abilities that each of you has suddenly developed. Do not be frightened. Let assure you it is all quite normal. Perhaps I should begin with a story.  
  
It the days before time began, the world was controlled by four elements. Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. The elements weren't mortal or tangible, as we know it. Yet they each had voices of their own, voices which could be heard by a powerful group of people known as Sages. Each Sage responded to a specific element, and could hear, or feel, what their element wanted. As the mind of man grew, so did a social structure of power based on these four elements.  
  
The elements themselves are neither good nor bad. They are neutrality in the purest form, but as all things, they could be used for good, and for evil. The Sages began fighting for power, each claiming that there was one superior element, one to rule over all else.  
  
In away they were right. When combined, the elements form Spirit, the most powerful entity ever in existence. As the battles grew worse and the quest for power grew more vicious, the elements bonded to form this great Spirit, in hopes that the world they had created could be saved.  
  
For one night they all took a human form. Not male or female, but something else. The embodiment of power. They knew that once bonded their separate powers could not be used. While this would stop the Sages from gaining control of one or more of the elements, it would also disable the elements from acting separately, and only separately could they fight. Spirit was the most powerful for the simple reason that it's neutrality and bond could not be undone.  
  
Before they merged however, they made a pact. A pact that when needed, they would once again separate, this time each into a human vessel. When the time came, when the ultimate battle of good and evil had come, the four elements would use what power they could in mortal form to fight. But which side they would fight on was not yet determined. After all, as elements they were neutral. As elementals, they would be the most powerful weapons the world has even seen. But as humans, they could be easily corrupted.  
  
The four of you are these elementals. Ancient entities with more power then you can imagine. Right now, that power is just beginning to show. With time, more will come. I can help you. I can help you gain control over the gifts that will be given you. And I can help you choose on which side you fight, if you choose to fight.  
  
If you do decide to accept my help, just say the following words:  
Peppermint stick.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Head Master, Hogwarts  
  
When the letter had been passed around. The girls just looked at each other.  
  
Then Allie smiled, "Well that explains a lot."  
  
Casey laughed. "Elementals. Cool."  
  
Tricia grinned too. "I'm guessing you're Water then. I don't know what else could make it rain. And you," she said looking at Sandy, "must be Air."  
  
Sandy eyes lit up as she said excitedly, "Spry must have been a wind current! I'm not crazy! And neither are you. You have to be Earth, and those voices really were your dogs. You can talk to animals!"  
  
Tricia closed her eyes. Not ten seconds later the girls heard the scratching of Rocco and Blitz on the closed bedroom door. Tricia opened her eyes and smiled. "Cool."  
  
Allie looked down at her hands. The hands that she had stuck into the flames that no matched lit the night before. The hands that didn't show any sign of being burned. "Guess I'm Fire then."  
  
Casey waved the mysterious letter around in the air, trying to get the attention of her friends. "This is all great. But what about this Dumbledore guy? He said he could help us control all this power. And I for one would like to be able to not cause a flood just because I watched a sad movie."  
  
Sandy looked at her and asked, "You watch Saving Private Ryan again didn't you?" Casey nodded sheepishly.  
  
"And I don't want to accidentally burn my house down. I kind of like it."  
  
"And I want to get these voices OUT OF MY HEAD!" The last comment had been by both Sandy and Tricia. They had yelled it at the same time and quite adamantly too. Casey and Allie looked kind of scared.  
  
Slowly, Allie took the letter from Casey. Casting a quick glance at the bottom of it, she said, "Ok then. Peppermint sticks."  
  
The girls felt a tug. It started at their bellybutton and increased as if an invisible force was trying to pull their insides out.  
  
When she could open her eyes, Sandy was sprawled out on the floor of a huge round room. Gold and glittering, the walls were covered with hundreds of paintings of old men with pointy hats. That was probably the reason her first thought was a mental picture of four hobbits hopping up and down in fishnets next to an old wizard begging for "the pointy hat trick."  
  
As she pulled herself off the floor, she heard Casey echo her thoughts. "That's a lot of pointy hats."  
  
The four girls immediately erupted in a fit of laughter sending their precariously balanced bodied sprawling on the floor once again.  
  
When they finally managed to pull themselves together, they were standing in front of three figures. The one on the far left was dressed entirely in black robes with pale skin and long, lank black hair. The one on the right was an older woman looking very dignified in green velvet and a smaller hat. The man in the middle looked the universal grandfather figure, except of course for the pointy hat with decorative stars and the long purple robes. His eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Well that's not the usual reaction after one's first use of a port key."  
  
He looked at each girl in turn. "Yes, yes you are the ones. Can't you feel the power Minerva?"  
  
The women clucked her tongue, her stern features smoothing out a little. "Of course I can Albus, but oh you poor girls. Come, come." She led them to a row of four well-cushioned chairs set in front of a huge mahogany desk. She grabbed a metal tin from the desk and held it out in front of them. "Would you like a biscuit?"  
  
Sandy turned in her chair to question the grandfather-like man. "Albus," she said, "Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
The man in black scowled harder (if possible) and shot back, "Headmaster Dumbledore young lady. I don't care what you are, you will show respect in this school or..."  
  
"Severus." Dumbledore had said the name calmly, as if he was commenting on the weather. But Severus immediately fell silent. He smiled again at the girls, "Yes, I am the one who sent you the letter. And this," he gestured to the women, "is Professor McGonagall. And over there is Professor Snape."  
  
"Professor, so this is a school?" Casey asked.  
  
Dumbledore went to sit behind the desk. "I think perhaps I should explain."  
  
It took almost an hour. Dumbledore explained everything. He talked about Hogwarts, the houses, the classes and the teachers. He told the history of Voldemort, and gravely spoke of the upcoming war.  
  
When he was done the girls sat in silence.  
  
Finally Tricia spoke up, "You wrote about a war in the letter. A final battle between good and evil for the elementals to fight in. This is it isn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I said I could help you with your powers. That's what I'm going to do. You are the ones who decide if you fight, or" he glanced up at Snape, "which side you fight on."  
  
Allie smiled, her eyes flashing red. "Bring it on."  
  
McGonagall smiled. "You will attend some classes like the rest of the students. These will include Potions, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology. During Charms, Defense of the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration you will work on control and development of your powers. Your class schedule will be based on the sixth year Slytherin schedule."  
  
Snape, who had been having a heated argument with one of the portraits, spun around. "That does not mean you will be in my house. The four of you will make up..."  
  
He was cut off by a serious of rapid knocks. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, your trainers are here."  
  
The door opened to reveal four young, and yet incredibly good-looking, guys.  
  
"These ladies are the Warriors. Four young men who have been training for the past six years to lead the Resistance in the fight against the Dark. Two years ago we finally uncovered the rest of the prophecy about the Elementals. It described when four girls would be," a pause, "intercepted by the element powers. Since then they have researched everything available about the element they will be working with. However," and here the old man's eyes twinkled, "the human side of the predestined elementals can prove to be rather surprising. It decided amongst Minerva, Serverus and I that the eight of you would spend as much time as possible together in order that the gentlemen could most efficiently help you. So..."  
  
"So," interrupted one of the boys, "basically we're all going be one big happy family."  
  
The one next to him muttered, "Insane Irishman."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Girls, this is Zach Bryant." Zach had brown, slightly curly hair, and strangely, purple eyes.  
  
"Ladies," he bowed elegantly. "Now which lovely one is Earth?"  
  
Tricia, who up until now had been all but swooning at his Irish accent, raised her hand and said, "I'm Tricia." Zach laughed. "Ah then. You're mine darlin'".  
  
McGonagall, who had been growing ever more red, coughed lightly. "Yes, well thank you Zach," she cleared her throat, "Oliver, if you would."  
  
"Of course Professor. I'm Oliver Wood. Used to play Quidditch here. Captain of Gryffindor. I played Keeper..." he trailed off upon noticing the blank looks on the girls' faces. "I guess the Headmaster didn't really cover Quidditch did he? Well, that's something we'll have to remedy then. Quidditch," he began, "is an easy enough game to understand. There's..."  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Sorry Professor. Who's Water?"  
  
Casey, who had been busy speculating Oliver's skills with a broomstick, jumped slightly, then smiled. "That would be me, Casey." Looking at Casey, with her chocolate eyes and long curly hair of the same color, Oliver grinned broadly. "Beautiful."  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Sorry Professor," he said distractedly, not sounding the least bit sorry.  
  
This time it was Snape who interrupted. He pushed to the front of the group a boy with raven black hair on the longer side, and emerald green eyes. It was the same one who had called Zach an "insane Irishman".  
  
"This is Shane Griffin. He graduated from Durmstrang, in the same class as Bryant."  
  
Shane pushed his dark hair out from his eyes. His London accent was thick as he said, "I'll be working with Air."  
  
Sandy, who had always had a penchant for the dark, moody typed, smiled. "Then you'll be working with me. My name's Sandy." Shane's mouth, which had been in a borderline frown, quirked up in what could almost count as a smile.  
  
That left just one boy, and one girl. Not one to waste time on pleasantries, the boy said roughly, "Gabriel Hunter."  
  
Allie took in his ice blue eyes and white hair. Not the white the older people get, but a pure white. It was cut close on the sides, but long in the front and back with sharp bangs that hung in his eyes. "Allie," she said just as coldly.  
  
Dumbledore, who had been smiling throughout introductions, stood up. " I think it's time for you all to get to your rooms. Get settled it and get to know each other. Dinner is at six, I'm sure Mr. Wood could show you the way." At Oliver's nod, Dumbledore called in a small house elf. "Ari, would you escort them to their rooms?"  
  
"Ari would be happy to, Sir," said the little creature. She turned to Gabriel as he was still closest to the door. "Follow me. Ari will show you the way."  
  
Snape stopped the group before they left. "One more thing. You four ladies will now belong to your own house. You will receive and lose points just like everyone else." He glanced back at Dumbledore, and the look wasn't entirely friendly. "It was decided that you shouldn't be separated, and putting you all in one house together might give a decided advantage. Or disadvantage, as the case would most likely be. Therefore, we have re- opened an ancient house of warriors. The Caisilchroven house. Oh, and the password to your common room is Ribbey Vaaish. You are dismissed."  
  
While walking down the hallway, Zach turned to Oliver. "Bit of bad luck with those names."  
  
"What do you mean," questioned Tricia, who had managed get right next Zach. Actually, all the girls had managed to get right next to their man. Well, all except Allie. She was still in the back of the line while Gabriel was upfront with Ari. Shane had thought he heard her mutter something close to "Australian prick."  
  
"He means," answered Oliver, "that your house name doesn't inspire a whole lot of good feelings. It's Middle Irish, a form of Scottish Gaelic. It means, 'bed of blood'. Caisil-chro was used to denote a violent death."  
  
"I kind of like," Tricia replied. "We have to shorten it of course though."  
  
"Of course," echoed Sandy. "How 'bout Chroven, I like the sound of that."  
  
Oliver mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Girls."  
  
Zach laughed. "It's not your house name that's the problem mates. The password it about as bad as you can get. Ribbey Vaaish means, and I'm not joking, death trap. Now there's a stunner."  
  
At this point they had all finally arrived at their common room. Ari and Gabriel had stopped in front of a large portrait. It featured a man in black armor atop a beautiful black stallion. He had his sword drawn and the candle light from the castle corridor reflected off the painted metal like it was real.  
  
"Password!" The Black Knight demanded.  
  
There was a chorus of replied, and the portrait swung open, revealing what was to be their new home for the next year.  
  
The center room was huge. Everything was decorated in black and silver. The floor was white marble with black veins, and the curtains hanging by the huge windows on the back wall were of silver silk. There was a lit fireplace in the right wall, and circling it were eight huge black leather chairs. The left wall had four doors made of cherry wood, stained so dark you had to look closely to know they weren't black. The first, right next to the entrance, had an intricate Celtic design tracing the edge, etched in cobalt blue. The one next to it looked the same but the design was done in a light shade of purple. After that there was a long black leather couch, with many silver pillows thrown along it. Next was another door, much like the first two, but its design was colored in forest green. The final door was like all the rest, but done in red. The center of the room was empty of furniture. Instead, the huge expanse was softly carpeted in ebony, and sporadically covered by huge silver pillows.  
  
Zach let out a long, low whistle. "Nice. A lot better then Durmstrang right Shane," he said clapping the other boy on the back.  
  
Shane pinned a glare on Zach before walking to the purple-etched door. "I think this one's ours Sandy." The both entered, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Casey grabbed Oliver's arm before stalking over to the door with the blue design. They disappeared in much the same fashion. And it was quietly noted by the remaining four that Oliver had put up no resistance what so ever to being dragged.  
  
Zach looked at Tricia while walking backwards to what he had guessed was their room. "Come on darlin'. Let's see exactly how much better this is then my old dorm." Tricia looked back at Allie, shrugged, then followed Zach, closing the door done in green behind her.  
  
Allie, who had been standing by the windows didn't even look back to Gabriel before heading into the final door. Gabriel, who had been by the entrance still, took his time walking the length of the room, before entering into the last room and quietly shutting the door as well. Allie however, hadn't gotten far in exploring.  
  
"It's huge," she whispered.  
  
And indeed it was. The bedroom contained two beds, each a queen-size with black covers, black silk sheets, and blood red pillows. They were separated by a small darkly stained table, the same color as the door, with five scarlet candles of different lengths. The walls were the same marble as the common room, the only difference being that the inlaid windows were surrounded by red curtains, not silver. On the left wall were two desks, each looking to be fully equipped. One however was stacked high with schoolbooks and supplies, with a canvas bag hanging off the red-cushioned chair. The right wall held one door, which led to an average sized bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and a shower unit. Next to the bathroom was the closet.  
  
It was while looking at the closet that Allie remembered that she and her three friends had arrived at the castle rather suddenly. They had no clothes! She opened her mouth to say so, when Gabriel interrupted her. "Look inside."  
  
Not bothering to argue she did what he said, pulling open the double doors to reveal a closet fully packed. She browsed threw the material, noting that (1) have of the items were hers and other half must have been Gabriel's (2) all her clothes were in shades of black, silver, and red, and (3) they all appeared to be exactly the right size. She made a healthy, well-informed decision not to ask where they came from. Or how they knew her size.  
  
She turned around to face Gabriel who hadn't moved from in front of the door, and hadn't stopped watching her.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing she came up with. "Well, when they get a theme they seem to run with it."  
  
He didn't laugh. He didn't smile. His eyes were like chips of ice. "This isn't a game."  
  
"I know that!" she shot back.  
  
"I don't think you do. Do you know why I was chosen to train you?"  
  
"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."  
  
"I've been training to be a Warrior since I was four years old. I learned how to hold a sword before I learned how to walk. I am the only one who can handle a fire elemental."  
  
"Good for you," she said turning away.  
  
"No!" he grabbed her arm spinning back around to face him. "It's good for you. You have the most dangerous one," She opened her mouth to argue but he beat her to it. "I'm not saying you have the most powerful, or the strongest. The elements are even. But Fire, without control, is a lot of deadly power."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "What I'm saying is you're going need to train harder and longer then anyone else. Those classes with me aren't going to be enough. Every moment of your life that isn't devoted to eating, sleeping, or studying will now be used to train. And you will keep that up until you can handle your powers perfectly. And I'll be the one to decide when that point is reached."  
  
Glaring, she twisted away from him and stalked the door. Slamming it behind her she growled something that sounded rather like "Australian prick."  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore stared at a small, plastic wrapped package that lay on his office floor. It had fallen from the pocket of the one of the girls. He was pretty sure it was the curly redheaded one, Tricia, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
He picked it up and read the label. He then proceeded to tear open the package and eat the small object inside. His eyes lit up.  
  
"Minerva! Minerva! We must get more of these!"  
  
McGonagall peered at him in confusion and growing alarm. "More of what Albus?"  
  
He smiled happily, showing her the name on the plastic wrapping. "Twinkies!" 


End file.
